Dangerous Attraction
by SwallowedByShadow
Summary: A Tale of a Troubled Punk and Troubled Love You must read to get the picture. A bit racey!My first story ever uploaded to a website so hope you like it, more chapters to be added. Reviews very welcome i like to hear peoples opinions :
1. Chapter 1

**I sat up one morning in bed knowing something was different, I'm still not sure even to this day how I knew that something weird was going to happen that day but I did. I tried to get up but I just couldn't something was compelling me to stay where I was. I could see a chink in the curtain of light so I knew it must be morning, and I was not thrilled by the thought of getting up for work. I turned and looked over the other side of the bed at the clock. 6am. Oh brilliant, however, the clock also said, Saturday. I don't have work after all!! Woo! I lay back down with a thud and the pillow swallowed my head…ahhh that was so much better. My sudden fall back into bed stirred Rick who turned over to face the wall with a moan. I smiled slyly, he would be the one making the tea this morning if it killed me. I have been making it for the past week and he doesn't even have a job! Pissing students. I rolled over and hugged him from behind. I realised why I had woken so early. Rick was staying the night at my flat, and we had only been seeing each other a week. Today I was meeting his friends from uni and I was a bit nervous about it. Even though we were the same age, I kind of felt inadequate because I had never been, and although Rick had told me that they do no work and nothing ever happens and he knows I will get on with them well, I was still a bit nervous.**

**Rick turned and looked into my eyes. **

"**morning," he said sleepily. I smiled at him and nudged him towards the edge of the bed.**

"**Can you make the tea this morning hun, I've been making it all week." Rick scoffed.**

"**ooooooh god I suppose if I MUST" He turned over, got out of bed and walked out of the room, grabbing his bathrobe on the way out. I smiled smugly. That was easier that I thought!! Suddenly, his mobile rang on the bedside table nearest me. It said, Vyvyan. I had heard about Vyvyan before but never spoken to him, so I thought I would take the plunge and answer it.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hello?? 'ose this??"**

"**It's Jordan, Rick's in the kitchen at the mo, dyou want me to get him?"**

"**Well of course I do!! I didn't ring him to speak to you did I!" I was a little taken aback by this, so I simply called Rick to come in. He took the phone from me and a row promptly began. Obviously all I could hear was Rick defending me and not the other side of the conversation but the phone was slammed down and thrown on the bed.**

"**That bloody Vyvyan!!! " He shouted "He is just so bloody rude!! If he ever says anything horrid about or to you again I'll smash his face in!" I laughed**

"**Oh don't be ridiculous I can hold my own with him I can assure you!" I took my tea from him and sipped it gladly. "What time are we meeting up with them then?" **

"**About 10ish. Hopefully I will have calmed down by then!!"**

**We walked into the most run down house I had ever seen in my life at 10.00am precisely. Rick was a total freak when it came to being on time. Something about him which really irritated me seeing as I liked to take my time with things but hey I was sure I would get used to it. We had only been dating a week!! **

**The front door had a massive hole in it which Rick explained was 'just Vyvyan' and I was getting more and more concerned by the moment. I sat down on the couch and Rick made more tea. Three men walked into the room at that moment. Rick turned and grinned,**

"**Jordan, this is my friend Mike, my friend Neil, and a complete bastard I live with, Vyvyan." On the mention of Vyvyan, a tall guy with red hair and a ring through his nose sniffed and stuck two fingers up at Rick. I grinned too. I have no idea why that made me smile but something about him made me smile. I had a feeling I was going to get on with him after all. Mike approached me, a shorter guy with ray-ban shades on and dressed very smartly. **

"**Pleased to meet you Jordan, not sure what you're doing with Rick but hey, each to their own" I smiled at him politely, but I wasn't really sure what to say!! **

"**Hey Jordan, err, nice to meet you yeah…I'm Neil but don't bother remembering it, no-one else round here does." Neil was tall, about 6'2 I reckon, long straight dark hair and had a sad look about him. I immediately got the impression he was not the person who managed this household but he seemed nice enough and pretty genuine. At Neil's introduction, Vyvyan scoffed and slapped him round the back of his head.**

"**People don't remember your name Neil because you're so bloody BORING!! All you do is moan!!" Neil got up from the floor and with a sad expression, retreated through the lounge door and I heard footsteps going up some stairs. I looked at Vyvyan.**

"**That was a bit harsh wasn't it??"**

"**So?? He's just a useless bloody hippy" Vyvyan shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled outside. I wasn't sure where he was going but something intrigued me about him and I really wanted to find out more. I turned to Rick.**

"**Shouldn't someone go after Neil?? He seemed really upset"**

"**No, don't worry, he is always like that, Vyv is right, he is useless." I sighed. It seemed this house needed some serious help. I got up taking two cups of tea Rick had made, and headed out where Vyvyan had left. I found him outside smoking a cigarette staring at the passing cars at the end of the house pathway. He seemed to look thoughtful and cross. He seemed to be shaking slightly but I wasn't sure if that was anger or the cold. I approached him quietly and touched his arm with my elbow softly. He turned and looked at me with one eyebrow raised.**

"**What" He said shortly. **

"**I err…brought you some tea. Thought I would come introduce myself properly" He looked at me suspiciously. His eyes seemed to burn right through me…like he was trying to figure me out. He took the tea from me with ice cold fingers and sipped it.**

"**Thanks.." He muttered. He turned away to look over the road again and took another drag of his cigarette. "You don't need to introduce yourself again, you already have. I got it the first time, you're Jordan, Rick's bird and I have NO idea why." I sighed. This guy was gonna be a tough nut to crack. I had to make a decision whether I was going to pursue cracking him, or whether to give up like the other three clearly had. I tried again.**

"**You…err…got a spare smoke?" I held my breath waiting for an extreme reaction but he simply put his into his mouth and turned his body to retrieve them out of his pocket. I took one and he lit it. "Thanks" I smiled gingerly. We stood in silence for a few minutes when he flicked his fag into the road. **

"**Well I'm going in." And with that he turned and walked back into the house. I relaxed finally. Blimey what had happened to this kid to make him so volatile. I finished up and went inside too to find chaos. Neil had vanished and Mike and Rick were going mental trying to find him.**

"**Neil!!!!!!!! Neil!!!!!!!!" Rick was running up and down stairs and pulling his hair out. I tried to help but was ushered into the living room again to keep out of the way. I sat down on the couch and turned to see Vyvyan sitting beside me with his feet resting on a beaten up old coffee table. **

"**So, what's happened to Neil then?" I asked delicately. He shrugged.**

"**Dunno, probably off sulking" He sniffed and sat flicking through channels trying to find something to watch. "Bored, bored bored…I'm sick of the rubbish on this thing" He stood up and kicked the telly over. It exploded with sparks flying out. **

"**Err…" I started but he had left the room before I could even begin properly. Rick suddenly ran into the room.**

"**Jordan!! Neil's killed himself!!"**

"**WHAT? How???" I was really shocked I had only known the guy two minutes and he was dead? **

"**He's drunk some floor polish! It must have dissolved his insides! This is all Vyvyan's fault!!" He stormed out again. I wandered upstairs and found Mike crouched over Neil's body on the ground of what must have been his bedroom. On the walls were designs of gallows and astrological star charts. Jesus this guy had been planning his own death for weeks, and Vyvyan had just finally shoved him over the edge. Suddenly I saw something twitch out of the corner of my eye. It was Neil's hand! He wasn't dead after all!**

"**Mike!" I cried, "He's not dead his hand just twitched!"**

"**Nah its muscle spasms it always happens straight after you die."**

"**No no seriously he's moving!" I picked up a bottle lying beside Neil which he had evidently consumed something from. It had no label on it. "This isn't floor polish! Its something …err…else!" Mike took it from me and examined it. He suddenly got up and ran out the room screaming Vyvyan's name. I put my attention back to Neil who seemed to be coming round.**

"**Aw man my head!" He moaned. "What happened??" **

"**You drank something really lethal you're lucky to alive!" I said. Suddenly Mike came back in dragging Vyvyan. **

"**You have something to do with this, what has he drunk??" Vyv wrenched himself free and shrugged.**

"**Err…well…I knew he was going to try another suicide attempt so I replaced the floor polish he was gonna drink with my home brew lager. Still pretty nasty, but not gonna kill ya – sadly!" I looked up at him and my original opinion of him outside returned. He was a nice guy underneath I knew he was! I needed to find more out it was really puzzling me. He was more complicated than a 1000 piece jigsaw of baked beans. **

"**So that's what it was! No wonder he was out cold!" Mike exclaimed. He and Vyv hauled Neil to his feet who then staggered down stairs with Mike. I looked at Vyv almost shocked.**

"**So you are nice then" I smiled slyly.**

"**Oh shut up" He said storming out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We were all sitting around watching a movie on the new video machine they had just got. I was on Rick's knee but I was watching Vyvyan out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't take my eyes off him for some reason. I was studying the lines in his face trying to figure out what was going on inside that red head of his. Everything about him suggested anger and rebellion from his hair to the star anchors across his forehead even down to the chunky boots he had on. The way he carried himself and the way he spoke, everything about him screamed trouble…but I couldn't stop gazing at him. Something about him made my skin shiver but whether it was attraction or nerves well, it was too early to tell. He noticed me and flicked his eyes lazily towards me. Shudders shot up my spine. Yes I think it was defiantly attraction…but why who knows!! I turned and looked at Rick and then at Vyv…you just couldn't compare the two. Rick was so well brought up, opinionated, never needed anything and Vyv? Well who knows what he had been through but I knew I wanted to find out. I got up and headed into the kitchen on a quest for a clean cup for a drink…not an easy task in this place but mainly cos I wanted to clear my head! I had only been here four hours and already I'm doubting who I'm with and why I'm with them?? Suddenly I heard a movement behind me and I turned to see Vyv standing there. He seemed to look at me a bit puzzled and I wondered why he had followed me in.**

"**You alright Vyvyan?" I asked him carefully. Those blue eyes again, burning into me almost as though he was trying to read my mind. He was only about a metre away from me and I found my breath shallowing. He sighed.**

"**Yeh I guess so, I just came to see why you were staring at me like that in there" He pointed towards the living room.**

"**Err I don't think I was actually." I defended, probably a little too quickly. Was it me or was it getting hot in here?? I'm sure the oven wasn't on?**

"**Yeh you were I saw you don't bullshit me" He raised an eyebrow. "You were checkin' me out!" He smiled slowly with a sideways cheeky smile. I felt my cheeks flush red. I'm sure I wasn't doing that! Was I?**

"**I wasn't actually…"I paused trying to think of an excuse "Actually….I was wondering why you were so volatile all the time. I was trying to figure you out. I know it sounds silly…"**

"**Nah it's not silly" He commented. He went quiet for a minute kicking the floor softly. "To be honest…not many people bother with me infact nobody does so it's a weird concept". I was a bit surprised that he was so calm what had happened to the angry punk I had met earlier? His eyes were still lowered to the ground, this was obviously uncomfortable. "You have paid more attention to me in the last 4 hours than I think anyone has in my whole life." He continued. "Anyway, " He stood up straight, coming back to himself, "So why you with Rick then he's a stuck up bastard" I laughed.**

"**Well I have only been seeing him a week, its hardly a serious relationship," I replied, maybe a little too hastily. "I dunno, he seems quite funny and nice enough…" I kinda trailed off looking at Vyv I wasn't sure what else to say…I couldn't focus on Rick anymore. We both stood in silence for a moment when Rick came in.**

"**C'mon Jordan are you getting a drink?? Can I have one and why is it taking so long…" He trailed off when he saw Vyv. "What are you doing in here! Are you hitting on my bird?? Piss off!!" He shoved Vyv across the kitchen.**

"**Oh shut up Rick we were just making a drink what the hell is your problem!" He retaliated. **

"**You! You're my problem VYVYAN! You just can't take the fact that I am happy can you, thought you would try your luck! Well I have news for you!! She's with me and you're not touching her!" Rick grabbed my arm.**

"**Rick get off this isn't necessary! We weren't doing anything for god's sake!" I wrestled myself free and stood between them. Vyv just turned and walked fast out the room, slamming the door behind him which promptly fell off its hinges. I turned to Rick. "What the hell was that about??"**

"**He always tries to ruin things for me! He followed you to steal you off me!" Rick yelled back.**

"**Oh don't be so ridiculous. What's the point of seeing each other if we don't trust each other??" As I said those words though, I did feel a bit guilty. Vyv had some sort of hold over me now and Rick was slowly cottoning on. **

"**Well you have to EARN trust Jordan and Vyvyan has never earnt mine!" Rick stormed out the doorway, clambering over the door on the floor and stormed out the house. Christ I thought to myself, how completely pointless. Maybe I will rethink this thing with Rick if he continues like this! I wanted to find Vyv again but I was worried to. I didn't need to though because I bumped into him coming out of the kitchen.**

"**Vyv I.."**

"**Oh don't worry about it he's a complete bastard" He said barely even stopping. Then he turned and those eyes locked onto mine again…"Thanks though" and then he went up the stairs. That's it. I had to leave right now before this got out of hand I needed some time alone to think. I knew me and Rick were not going to work now after today's insane outbursts. I can't tolerate that! I went outside and began to make my way home after leaving Rick a note that I was not feeling well and needed to leave. By the time I had wondered home the mile and a half walk back to my flat in London, I was sure about my decision but I was going to wait till morning before I discussed it further with him. My initial feeling was right, I had known something weird would happen that day and I had a feeling the feelings that stirred within me for Vyvyan were only just beginning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**That evening after many MANY cups of tea and a long bath to contemplate my options, I decided I needed to tell Rick that it wasn't gonna work between us and I was going to walk over to his house this evening. I knew he wasn't going out, he was a student with no money and he and the three other boys would just be sitting around slobbing in front of the telly doing nothing as ever. I dressed into nothing amazing but if I saw Vyvyan I wanted to make an impression even though I felt horrendous about it but I knew now how I felt about him already even through our short time together. I made sure I locked my door before I left as I always kept forgetting to do that and I was robbed last year, and I headed in the dark direction of the house. I was regretting wearing my short skirt at that time because it was so chuffing cold I had no tights or anything, I really hadn't thought this through!! I had a thin long jacket on too, probably not the best outfit to break up with your boyfriend in either!! Nevermind, I couldn't worry about that now, it was already 7.30, god knows how long this was going to take knowing Rick and his adverse reactions! I turned down the alleyway that cut across the streets because it was quicker although my mother had always said not to walk round London alleyways in the dark and I should have thought better of it too. There was one street lamp down the entire thing and I was about a quarter of a mile long it was ridiculous and I could see a shadowy figure heading towards me. I slowed down drastically and my blood ran cold..shit what do I do now?? I couldn't turn back I was already a quarter of the way down but the figure didn't seem to be moving that quickly…it seemed a very tall figure as well, I was hoping that was the dark making me see things more unclearly and possibly my nerves as well. As the figure approached I saw it was a male figure and I recognised the hair immediately..oh jesus it was Vyvyan… no way it couldn't be what was he doing out?? He should be at home with the rest of them! I suddenly felt very self conscious, I should have thought again about this outfit! As he approached me his face was calm and contained and he barely even looked at me. We stopped and just stood facing each other.**

"**What are you doing he.." I started but he put a finger to my lips hastening me to stop talking. I stepped back in surprise it was almost as though he knew I was going to be here…was he on the way to my flat? He can't have been he doesn't know where I live, maybe he asked Rick…oh I didn't know I couldn't think straight he was there in front of me..those blue eyes were back looking into me so deep I could barely breathe..the light from that lonely street lamp lit up the left side of his face as he raised one hand from my lips to my cheek. I felt a soft touch on my waist pulling me towards him our bodies now touching..our eye contact had not broken through this motion and still was not breaking now..god this was insane I thought what am I doing?? I draped my arms around his neck regardless of my thinking as he leant in for the kiss with his hand through my hair… oh jesus now what…it was electrifying like 1000 volts going up my spine he stroked the small of my back as we kissed deeper and more furiously.. angry frustrated kisses. I felt a wall behind me, cold brickwork bringing a contrast between the warmth I felt up until now. The kisses were still there as I began to get my bearings back and became lost in the moment holding him there as close to me as possible. His hand moved from my neck to my thigh as he ran it to the end of my skirt and moved his mouth down my neck.. I looked up at the clear sky as I slid a hand down the back of his jeans pulling him still closer. I wished so much we were at home or anywhere other than here so we could finish this now, the passion was incredible I could barely take it. I ran my hands up his back under his t-shirt and round to the front and down his chest breaking the kiss for the first time just to look at those eyes again..still no words had been spoken between us yet we both knew what we thought. Vyvyan was not a man of words as I had discovered earlier today and talking was certainly not on the agenda. **

"**I want you…" I whispered into his ear kissing his neck softly my blood racing through my body so fast I thought I would burst.**

"**What the hell is going on??!!" A sharp voice broke us apart…that magic that spark we had just shared as if it were nothing just snapped away as though a light had been switched off suddenly. We stood apart to face Rick standing in the alleyway. Evidently he had followed Vyvyan as he already had suspicions and had found what he was looking for. I glanced at Vyvyan who simply folded his arms and relaxed in front of his friend.**

"**What does it look like" He simply replied. His coolness unnerved me. Had that meant nothing? Was it a moment of madness in an alleyway and that was it? The emotions whirring round my head at that moment were unexplainable. The shock and horror of being discovered, the passion and the shock of the sudden moment, everything was too much! We all three stood in silence as Rick shook with anger none of us really sure what to say. I didn't know Rick well enough to know what his reaction was going to be but I knew that it wasn't going to be pretty. "Well come on then if you're gonna say something say it!" Vyv shouted at Rick clearly getting frustrated with the silence. Rick just stood there fists clenched his eyes so wide they looked liked they were going to burst out of his head. He simply turned and just walked away very very quickly without saying another word. That was almost worse! Why didn't he just yell scream or shout like I expected him to? I watched him storm away and turned back to Vyv. Now what. He simply shrugged. "Ah well, if he's not going to say anything then whats the point?!" **

"**Well this is madness Vyv what's going on??" I asked hardly bearing to. He turned back to me. I leant back against the wall arms folded and tried to focus on him without mentally taking his clothes off. He moved back towards me and moved me away from the wall.**

"**C'mon I'll take ya home" He said gruffly and we walked back towards my flat in silence.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vyvyan was just sitting there in silence… I didn't really know what to say to him after what had happened. We had come home and just made a drink and sat there barely saying a word to each other. To me, it was like the alleyway had never happened, like a distant dream, but I knew it had. I sat down beside him on the edge of my bed and touched his hand but he moved it away quickly without a word. I swallowed. Now what do I do. **

"**He is no good for you anyway he is incapable of keeping a girlfriend" He suddenly said without moving.**

"**Oh..how d'you mean?"**

"**Well hes obsessed with Cliff Richard for a start and does nothing but scream and moan all the time!" He turned to face me. "To be honest hes just a really boring bastard!" I laughed**

"**Well he wasn't that bad with me to be honest I never really noticed the Cliff Richard problem."**

"**Well you were lucky then, he spends all day moaning and whinging and even smacked Neil for mentioning Cliff Richard one day at supper!" Vyv laughed at the recollection and looked at me.**

"**Vyv…" I started.**

"**Don't…just don't start." He cut me off. "I don't make plans ok I go with the flow. What ever happens happens I aint gonna feel guilty for anything I do never have done and never will." **

"**I was just gonna ask what happened in the alleyway.."**

"**Why? Werent you there??" That side smile returned again. **

"**Yes I was…" I hesitated "And … I was very glad I was too." **

"**Oh Christ don't go all soppy on me I cant bear soppy birds" He smiled.**

"**Well you don't seem the type to enjoy walks in the park and bunches of flowers to be honest!" I joked. Vyv made a face. "Didn't think so" I looked down at the floor. If I caught sight of those eyes again I'd melt and I knew it. It was getting late now, it was already 10pm and I didn't know what his plan was. "So..are u staying..then?" I said hesitantly. He shrugged.**

"**Can do but I'm not having the couch" **

"**I wasn't going to ask you to." I slid across my bed and slid under the covers and after a couple of seconds he did the same. It was dark in my room, I hadn't even turned on the bedroom light when we came in because I was still in so much shock but now with my head just under the covers I was glad of it. I could sense that electric feeling again with his body so close and … getting closer. His hands moved to my waist as he pulled me against his warm body and began to kiss me again gentle at first but then fierce and angry like before, the shudders down my spine returned with welcome and this time there was no stopping me. My hands flew to his belt and with fast and mainly clumsy actions we were undressed taking in each others presence and loving every second. He stopped for a second and pulled himself above me those eyes locking for a moment before his mouth moved down my neck and throat sending shivers like lightning down my skin and when he entered me my eyes closed to take him and the feelings as deep and as high as they could go. **


	5. Chapter 5

**There was that crack of light again…I squinted up at the ceiling and studied the pattern for a while. It was that blissful moment when you just wake up when everything horrendous or wonderful that had happened to you was a dream and then you realise a minute later that it is all true. Everyday I lie in the same bed seeing that same chink of light but my life was totally different than it was a month ago. I looked down and saw Vyv asleep next to me, an arm lazily draped across my stomach, his hair going in all directions. That was Rick a month ago and for some reason I didn't feel guilty. I felt guilty for not feeling guilty! I stroked a bit of hair that was across his forehead away and watched him sleep..I was happy here I could lie here all day with him.. oh what was wrong with me! I felt like a love sick puppy and after such a short time I felt ridiculous being like this but everytime I looked at him my heart flipped and I knew this wasn't going away – I couldn't let him go now… even if I had to fight for it. Rick still hadn't spoken to either of us and Vyv had moved out of the shared house. He wasn't thrown out he just couldn't put up with the crap that Rick was giving him. Silent treatment, random abuse, setting fire to his room etc which apparently was all normal but Vyv had had enough. His short temper and violent nature was calming slowly but everytime Rick saw him it just brought it back again! The more they fought and argued, the more I felt more anger towards Rick. I understood why he was hurt but it was a month ago! We were only together for a week, it was pathetic. I heard a bang at the door. Oh jesus if that's another flipping medical supply parcel for Vyv I'll scream! I slid out from under his arm and snuck to the door. It was Rick.**

"**What do you want" I stood arms folded wrapping myself in my robe very tightly.**

"**I came to speak to you on your own." He said shortly.**

"**Well I don't wanna speak to you!" I said forgetting to lower my voice. I heard stirring inside and came outside and shut the door. "I'm sick of this crap Rick, just leave us alone!"**

"**I just want to talk to you for Cliff's sake just give me five minutes its about Vyvyan!" I calmed slightly. **

"**What about him" **

"**Can I come in its freezing!"**

"**No he's asleep you can't. Tell me now"**

"**Well can I meet you later then"**

"**Alright fine ill call you just bugger off now he'll kill you if he knows you're here."**

"**Fine" Rick turned and walked away and I went back inside. Great now I have to listen to his bollocks today at some point. I have no idea how I am going to explain that one!**

"**What was that all about then…" Vyv muttered sleepily and sexily low from under the covers. He peeped his blue eyes out from under a wisp of red hair and duvet and my heart just melted…god he was sexy…I snuggled under the duvet with him and held him as close as possible to me covering his face and chest with kisses. He was wriggling to get free. "Get off you soppy woman jesus." His side smile was just visible in the dark and I knew he was joking. "So who was at the door cmon tell me"**

"**Nobody important…" I muttered running my tongue up his neck and ear playfully. "C'mon focus on me instead…" He pulled my hand from his boxers and sat up. **

"**Not till you tell me because it sounded like Rick to me!" I stopped messing about and sat up as well. **

"**Alright it was Rick he wanted to talk but I told him to get stuffed."**

"**Good! There is no excuse he could give he's a pathetic bastard"**

"**I know…he wanted to meet me though to talk" Vyv looked at me suspiciously.**

"**You're not going"**

"**Well I thought about it, it might end this madness". I paused. "To be fair, he thinks you nicked his girlfriend."**

"**I don't care he's a complete tosser and you're not going." I looked at him.**

"**Well you can't tell me what to do, I'm gonna meet him and sort this out so we can get on with our lives." I expected a big reaction but he just sat there smouldering.**

"**Fine. Whatever."**

"**I'm not going to get back with him…promise" I started. "I love you Vyvyan". He looked at me suddenly eyes wide.**

"**What??"**

"**Nothing doesn't matter." I walked off and locked myself in the bathroom. Oh bollocks I cannot believe I said that! I love him??? Do I?? After a month?? I didn't know what to do now. I felt really ill suddenly, really sick. I sat on the floor and tried to calm down but I was sick for about 20 minutes. God I hope I wasn't coming down with something. I went back and sat with Vyv.**

"**You alright?? Heard you spewing in there."**

"**Yeh must be something I ate." I laid back down. "I'll stay here for a bit I'll be alright." He looked puzzled.**

"**You're not pregnant are you" He joked. **

"**Course not! I take the pill!" Hang on…I better not be I thought, Christ that would go down well. I think I have a test under the sink somewhere.**

"**Good cos I don't need that shit." He got up and went to the bathroom. Oh bollocks, I think I better do that test…just incase.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well that's gone and pissing well done it. Just great. Fantastic. Now what the hell do I do. I looked at Vyvyan, and he looked back at me. Then we both looked back at the piece of plastic in my hand. **

"**Well, its not mine" He said folding his arms.**

"**What d'you mean its not yours I only slept with Rick once!"**

"**Oh well have you done science??? I'm a medical student! Trust me it only takes once!!!"**

"**Ok ok!!!" I couldn't take it. He was turning into that angry person again… I'd proper gone and done it now.**

"**Look, I'm 23!! I don't need bloody children! Do I look like the fatherly type to you??!"**

"**Well its there now Vyv!! Its just as much your fault as it is mine!"**

"**Oh right yeah sure course it is! You said you were on the pill how is that my fault!!"**

"**I AM on the pill!! It obviously hasn't worked!" I breathed slowly trying to calm down. "Look this isn't getting us anywhere"**

"**What are we gonna do now!!!! I cant have a kid!" Vyv screamed storming about the bedroom. I sat down with my head in my hands.**

"**Vyv.. listen to me."**

"**What!"**

"**I meant what I said earlier this could be alright y'no … we could be ok! This could be a good thing!"**

"**WHAT?? Are you SERIOUS! A good thing?! Just cos you love me Jordan doesn't make it ok!"**

"**I said it could be!"**

"**Well its not! I'm a student for fucks sake! No money, no job and fuck all else! I'm too young for kids!"**

"**Fine" I gave up. "Piss off then I'll raise it myself"**

"**Fine!" He stormed out the house and slammed the front door. I sat there in silence for a bit trying not to cry. Now what the hell am I going to do?? I decided that might be my moment to phone Rick as requested. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Rick?"**

"**Hi Jordan…"**

"**Listen dyou still want that talk"**

"**Yeh"**

"**Well you can come round if you want to Vyv has…er…gone out"**

"**Er alright then I'll see you in a minute." He hung up the phone and I sighed. Vyv was right it only takes once but I didn't know how far along I was! But it cant be more than a month because I hadn't been with anyone for ages and I would have noticed by now!! Oh jesus I'm a month gone I must be..unless it was within a month oh hell I hate doctors but now I'm gonna have to go…right. I walked over to my bed and lit one of Vyv's cigarettes. I'm having this one then no more if I'm having this baby. I cant have a baby! Vyv was right! We're far too young for this. Where was Vyv??? I hate it when he storms out I wish he was back… trust Vyvyan to not be supportive on this one. I had thought for a second he might have changed but no he was still the same old Vyvyan. The hard assed punk bastard that hated the world and everyone in it. But I still loved him and wanted him back… I looked at a photo by the bed.**

"**I love you Vyv…come back…" I whispered to myself. There was a knock at the door just as I wiped a tear away. I went to answer it and it was Rick. My heart sank. I know I had invited him over but I was hoping it was Vyv changing his mind but I knew he wouldn't. Hes hardly Mr Happy Families. We sat together on the couch. "So what did you want to talk about" I sniffed, making sure my eyes were dry.**

"**Vyvyan." He said shortly. I winced.**

"**What about him."**

"**Whats so much better about him than me, we had something good going on then you ran off with him and broke my heart I demand to know why!" I sighed.**

"**Its not that he does or has anything better than you Rick.. I don't know what it is"**

"**Well you must do whats he got that I haven't!"**

"**Oh cmon Rick this is ridiculous and childish I'm sorry about what happened I really am and I have told you this already but I cant change the past and I love him – " I stopped myself as Rick's eyebrows shot up.**

"**Oh do you and what does he think about all this"**

"**Well – hes gone actually.." **

"**HA! Where???" Rick scoffed. "I didn't think he would hang around very long!" **

"**Well.. " I said quietly still reeling from that comment, "Probably just for a walk"**

"**Well ive seen him so I know that's not true!" Rick said proudly.**

"**Really?! Where is he? Is he alright?" **

"**He told me you're pregnant and its mine." I sat there stunned.**

"**Wha – what??" **

"**Well is it true?"**

"**Well yes and no.." I stammered. "I am pregnant yes…but…"**

"**Oh my god! I thought Vyvyan was lying as usual! I'm going to be a father! How exciting! I cant wait!" He started to dance around the room. Oh jesus. **

"**Rick hang on a second!!!!!!!" He sat down quickly. "I don't know if you are the father! We only slept together once!"**

"**It only takes once Jordan"**

"**Yes so I have been told already today" I said under my breath. "Listen the only way we are going to know is a DNA test."**

"**How does that work"**

"**Well you give me a sample and I take it down and then they see if its you."**

"**Why cant Vyvyan do it."**

"**Because he wont speak to me, listen Rick if you don't do this we are never going to know are we." He sighed.**

"**No I suppose not. Alright I'll drop it down tomorrow."**

"**Thanks Rick…" I took a deep breath "Where was Vyvyan going?" **

"**Home I guess, said something about moving some stuff." My blood ran cold.**

"**Oh I see…" Did he mean out of his or out of mine?? **

"**Well im gonna go… got lots to think about…" Rick stood up slowly. "Listen, if I am the .. yno.. dyou think theres a chance we would get back together?"**

"**I don't know Rick I don't know anything at the moment just please send Vyv back if you see him ok??"  
"Well ill try but you know what Vyvyan is like, he doesn't do anything anyone tells him to do."**

"**Ok…thanks…" I showed him out and with somber glances to each other he left. God that was…er… interesting. Suddenly the door burst open.**

"**HA! I knew you would get him round I had barely left for five minutes and you had him here I bloody knew it!" **

"**Vyv!!!!!"**

"**Yes its me and I was bloody right wasn't i!"**

"**No you weren't!! I said I was going to chat to him and I did and I had to put him right because you told him that I was having his baby!"**

"**Well you are as far as I'm concerned!"**

"**I am not he is giving me a sample for a DNA test and that's it and that will prove it either way wont it." Vyv went quiet.**

"**Hmmm right ok well whatever its his and you know it." I sighed.**

"**Vyvyan…please just can we sit and talk properly…" He sat down but wasn't responsive. "Listen I'm sorry ok but we are both to blame whoever the father is ok but its you I want to be with not Rick!"**

"**Oh really… so why are you doing this to me!"**

"**I'm not doing anything its not like I did this deliberately Vyv! I was happy as we were but its happened now so we will just have to deal with it." We sat in silence for a minute.**

"**So.. you're keeping it then." I looked at him in shock.**

"**Of course I am! Its not its fault its here is it?? If we are old enough to have sex then we are old enough to be parents unfortunately and that's the way it is."**

"**I spose…" Vyv replied quietly. Finally I was getting through.**

"**Look lets just see what the results are in two weeks time from tomorrow when I go to the doctors with Rick's sample ok? And go from there."**

"**Fine" Vyv replied. I sighed my god this was going to be a long long wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

Vyvyan had not been the same for these last two weeks, nothing had happened, we had made love once, and it seemed mechanical, almost false and forced, it had not been passionate and angry like before. Nothing had been the same he was withdrawn, angry and quiet. I wanted it to be over I wanted my results and I wanted them now. I had arranged to have them posted to me rather than get them from my doctor just to make it quicker for Vyv. I had nothing but one word answers for days now and I just wanted my loud proud punk back but whether he was a loud proud punk father, we were yet to find out. I sat there flicking through channels of early morning TV mindlessly when the post hit the mat. I ran up as I had for the past three days to check and there was a letter from the lab. Oh my god this is it. I ran upstairs to my still sleeping Vyvyan and nudged him.

"Vyv…wake up babe, its here." He stirred.

"Fuck off…" He murmured turning over.

"Vyv!"

"What!" He turned back over locking those eyes onto mine. I shivered… oh please let it be him.

"The DNA results – they've arrived."

"Oh…great wake me up when you have told Rick the good news" He said sulkily turning back to face the wall. I sighed.

"Listen you, I'm getting pretty sick of this attitude you could be about to find out you're having a kid and you need to grow up!" He looked at me stunned.

"Don't speak to me like that!"

"Are we going to open these or not." He tore the envelope from me.

"I'll save you the bother" Before I could stop him, he had opened it and was staring wide eyed at the result. I held my breath.

"Well???" I tried to take it from him but he was holding it too tightly.

"Its not Rick…" He muttered.

"Oh..well that's good" I said and meaning it but trying to restrain my excitement. He looked up at me slowly.

"So who else you been shagging then."

"You are unbelievable sometimes Vyv"

"Why"

"You just will not accept this is your baby. I have not been with anyone else it's yours and now we have proved it" He sat there in silence. After what seemed hours he finally mustered…

"So what are we going to do now…"

"I don't know…" I paused. "Please don't leave…"

"Oh don't go all pathetic on me" He got up and walked to the window and just stood there looking out at the road. "I'm not going to leave I haven't got anywhere else to go."

"Is that the only reason you're staying?"

"I don't know just leave me alone for a bit ok." Vyvyan was torturing himself with god knows what feelings and thoughts. I could barely even bring myself to consider it. He was shaking and had his head lowered… I wanted to hold him close tell him it would be alright, that I would be with him through everything but I couldn't. I did what I was told and left the room crying my eyes out silently.

By the time he surfaced I had already phoned Rick and told him. He initially seemed disappointed but I think he was quite relieved underneath. He was only young, younger than Vyv and he would never have been able to cope. Plus the thought of spending my whole life making arrangements around Rick did not exactly thrill me. Mind you, the way Vyv had been behaving anything was better.

"Have you told him then." He muttered sulkily sitting on the couch beside me.

"Yes I told him. He is relieved I think."

"Don't blame him."

"Vyv..cmon we need to talk about this."

"Alright well I been thinking about it." Vyv started taking a deep breath. "I don't know if I can handle it, but if you're keeping it then there is nothing I can do is there."

"Well no I guess not… but I don't want to lose you"

"I know that… I guess I will have to stay around… I had no father and I found it really hard… I don't want this kid to turn out like me." I looked at him puzzled.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Whats right with me. You must be insane wanting me around." He seemed to have gone quiet. This experience was breaking down those harsh barriers of the punk I loved. That uptight person inside was slowly breaking down and becoming softer and more considerate. He seemed to be opening up more than before and I wanted it to stay this way though I loved him no matter what.

"So… we stick this out? See what happens?" I paused. "….Together?"

"I guess so" He turned and looked at me. "Just don't tell my mates ok. They'll think I've gone soft." I smiled.

"Of course I won't" I winked "Your secret is safe with me. Just don't tell them you have left me"

"Well then what do I tell them"

"Well why don't we have a party tonight, its only 11am, there is plenty of time to organise it, and you can tell them what you want."

"Like a baby shower?"

"Yeah ok. Yeah a baby shower" I grinned. This was going to be exciting!

"Is it not a bit early? Yno, in case anything happens…"

"Shhhh that won't happen. Lets just have fun ok" I turned his face to me in my hands. "I love you Vyvyan, its going to be alright." He smiled.

"I know." He kissed me. A long deep passionate kiss which I hadn't felt for weeks. The relief washed over me like a wave and when we parted, I saw the first real smile he had shown for ages. "Shall I start phoning round?" He asked.

"May as well, but what about Rick."

"Well if hes not going to be a complete fucking poof then yeah I guess he could come. Its not his fucking baby is it." He grinned. He was glad about our baby! "I have to invite Neil and Mike so he will have to come. He better bring SPG as well I aint seen him in weeks."

"SPG?"

"Special Patrol Group – my hamster! He can talk y'no."

"You're shitting me"

"No seriously, he's amazing you'll see." I sighed with a smile.

"Ok then silly head, get phoning." Vyv went out the living room in his normal hands in pockets way, but I could tell by the way he walked something in him was elated. My god I prayed that everything was going to be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

So many people were here! Just for me and Vyv! Well probably mainly Vyv as he had done the phoning around, but it was nice to see my friends here as well. My friend Kesh had shown up and I hadn't seen her in months. She herself had a six month old daughter, Kittie, and was very supportive when I told her about my situation as she had been there before. Vyv was circulating around the group and after an hour was already drunk swaggering around with a quarter left in his straight bottle of vodka in his hand. He had already smashed a table and a lamp but they weren't valuable and I didn't really care. His close friends were all pretty much dressed the same in their studded jackets and piercings and had all been reasonably pleasant to me but I saw what Vyv meant when he said he wanted to keep his image going. These people were TOTALLY image obsessed. They were mainly guys but one girl with short spiky blonde hair was wearing an exceptionally short denim skirt and shirt tied in the middle in a knot was swaying drunkenly in some sort of dance near Vyvyan. I was watching her carefully realising she may not know he is with someone because of his "image" and that was all well and good, but he was going to be a dad soon and image came second best to that in my mind. Nevertheless, I stood and took it for a while drinking my coke and fighting the cigarette cravings that were especially strong at right this moment. I sat there for about 20 minutes when Rick came over and sat with me, seeing me on my own.

"You ok?" He asked with a nervous smile.

"Yeah" I smiled back. "How're you?"

"Hmm I'm alright I guess…listen I'm sorry about when I came round and stormed your doorstep…it was really shitty of me." I touched his arm.

"Don't worry honey its alright, I'm sure everything will be alright in time." I paused. "Listen, whose the girl in the belt" I gestured towards the girl with Vyvyan.

"Oh that's Alexa." He saw my suspicious face looking at her legs that very practically up to her ears. "Don't worry about her seriously." I raised my eyebrows.

"She looks very…er…interested"

"Well…"

"Well what?" I turned to Rick. "Tell me"

"They had a bit of a thing a year or so ago." Oh great.

"Define "thing".

"Well he shagged her and dumped her basically"

"Oh…nice" I made a face. "So she wants some more is that it?"

"Well I don't know…but it seems that way" We both sat and watched them both for a moment until she slid up beside Vyv who was standing talking to a mate of his and put her hand in his back pocket. Oh that was so it. I sat for 5 seconds to see his reaction and he made no attempt to remove it. However, he didn't seem to even notice she was there he was so drunk and involved with his conversation so I took it into my own hands.

"Excuse me," I said to Rick, "Someone needs putting in their place" I stormed across the living room to Alexa and Vyv and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, looked me up and down with a disgusted look on her punk face and said;

"Can I help you??"

"Yes you can actually" I said desperately trying to keep my cool. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Excuse me?" She replied slightly tight lipped.

"Well, as you are in MY house, and touching up MY boyfriend, I was wondering what you thought you were doing." She removed her hand from Vyvyan's pocket who at that moment turned and looked at me.

"You ok?" He slurred leaning on my shoulder and licking my ear.

"This isn't the time Vyv.." I said to him quietly and pushed him towards the kitchen.

"Alright alright" He said and sulked off.

"So," I said turning back to Alexa who had now crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow. "What you doing with Vyvyan?"

"Nothing, not that its any of your business." My mouth dropped.

"Well it actually is my business and if you are going to touch him again I will personally throw you out!" Some people were beginning to notice we were "talking" and were nudging each other to watch. She scoffed.

"I'd like to see you try!" She laughed "Vyvyan wont let you!" She smiled slyly. My blood was boiling. Vyv had come back at that point and drunkenly slung his arm around my shoulders to lean on me. He had yet another vodka bottle in his hand with a quarter gone and grinned at me.

"So you've met Alexa then!" He slurred. "Nice int she?"

"You could say that" I murmured.

"'Ere Vyvyan, this bird says she's your Mrs and shes gonna throw me out if I touch ya, whats that all about?" She said to him, batting her eyelids. Jesus I was gonna batter her in a minute I had already been more than tolerant.

"Well whys that then?" He looked at me.

"Because I don't want her writhing her legs up and down your arse and putting her hand in your back pocket"

"Aw she's only having a bit of a laugh" He said winking at me drunkenly. Alexa grinned.

"Vyv…" I dragged him away for a moment. "Please I hate it I don't want anything to fuck up for us, I know you have slept with her please just stop her"

"Alright alright bloody hell" He walked over to Alexa and started to talk to her. Right that should have sorted that out. I turned away to get a drink and turned to ask Vyv to come upstairs for a moment. And when I did I saw something that made my blood run so cold it was ice…Alexa and Vyvyan pretty much eating each others faces. I dropped my glass and ran upstairs tears welling up so much I could barely even see. I barricaded myself in the bathroom in the dark and cried for what seemed like hours.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a knock on the bathroom door. I said nothing, if it was Vyvyan I could not handle that at the moment. There was the knock again and a small voice I hadn't heard before.

"Eh! Jordan! Are you in there love?" It was a scottish accent. I lifted my head out of my hands.

"Yes..?" I croaked through my tears. "Whose that?"

"A friend, can I come in?" I unlocked the door gingerly and a small furry creature scurried in. My god it's SPG, Vyvyan's hamster, he was right he can talk! "Hi" He said sitting on his hind legs.

"Er…Hi" I hesitated. "Sorry, I never met a talking hamster before!"

"S'alright love, everyone says that! So Vyvyan being a bastard is he?" I sat back down.

"I don't really want to talk about it to be honest."

"Well, your friend Kesh is kicking some ass downstairs! She has given Alexa a right good yellin'!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You'd never believe it!"

"What about Vyv?"

"Och, he's passed out in a corner lovey, he's far too drunk! I doubt he will even remember this tomorrow." I sniffed.

"I don't care he's cheated and I'm pregnant!" The tears came again. "Oh I don't know what to do.."

"Jordan love, he won't remember, he has had a lot on his plate the last month give him another chance, it's the girls fault for taking advantage of him. Just see what he is like tomorrow eh?"

"I don't think I can.." I wiped my eyes for the billionth time. "I wanted us to be a family, and now this has happened…"

"Och honey he is not a family man you know that, Vyvyan has had the worst upbringing in history you cannot expect him to just change overnight."

"No, but I can expect him not to cheat on me" I wept.

"Yes I know that but if you don't forgive him you will never give him the chance to change." We sat in silence for a moment. I'm taking advice from a hamster!! What is going on! Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Oh god, if this is Vyv what do I do!

"Jordan? Its Kesh open the door" I opened up and she nearly stood on SPG. "Sorry!" She said looking down and laughing. "Are you alright" She asked me sympathetically, "I threw that bitch out"

"Thanks," I looked up gratefully. "How's Vyv?"

"Eugh he's being drunk hes awake and wondering where you are but has no idea what he's done."

"I wanna see him.." I stood up, picked up SPG and went downstairs. Vyv was slumped against the living room floor, a bottle of vodka in his hand which didn't look like it had much inside it, and his eyes were slowly opening and closing as he slipped in and out of conciousness. SPG went back into his cage and wished me good luck and I sat beside my incapacitated boyfriend. "Vyv.." I said softly. He turned his head and looked at me with blurred vision. He gave me that side smile of his and attempted to stroke my cheek.

"'Ello baby…"

"C'mon lets get you to bed.." I'll deal with him tomorrow its pointless doing it now I thought, he can barely even see let alone talk. I pulled him to his feet putting the vodka on the table and dragged him up the stairs. I put him under the covers and he was out like a light, completely dead to the world. I stroked his hair softly and kissed his head. Now what…he's never going to change he's always going to be like this I just know it. I want to know what happened in his life to make him so rebellious and unloving and I also want to tell that Alexa a thing or two! I couldn't face curling up with him tonight so I took a sleeping bag from the cupboard and took it down to the sofa. People were leaving slowly from the party and Rick had come into the living room and found me.

"Hi.. I saw what happened are you alright..?" He sat beside me and put an arm around me.

"I guess…" I looked into his eyes. "Oh Rick I don't know what to do…I should have stayed with you I'm so sorry.." I buried my face into his shirt and he held me close.

"It's alright…" He trailed off and I knew what he was thinking. He thought I should have stayed with him as well. I looked into his face.

"What am I going to do…"

"Don't worry about it until morning," He replied, "Vyvyan is a complete bastard when hes drunk, and I mean more than usual, just see what happens tomorrow."

"But I'm pregnant…" He put a finger to my lips and shushed me. Our eyes locked for a moment and our lips touched in a gentle kiss. His hold around me grew tighter and my tears faded away into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up very uncomfortable on the sofa and my head under a sleeping bag. It took me a couple of seconds to remember what had happened the previous night, all I knew was I had a splitting headache from crying so much and I was lying next to a warm half naked body. I turned to hug it thinking it was Vyvyan and then realised with horror it was Rick. Oh god no! Please no! We definetley did not have sex I know we didn't I was very very sober last night thanks to my pregnancy but still I remembered the tender kisses and the reassurance he gave me, he promised he would stay with me all night to keep me safe and he held me until I fell asleep. That kind of tenderness I didn't get from Vyvyan, he wasn't that type of man. He was a rough lover, and a rough guy he rarely showed signs of affection and NEVER in public or in front of his friends, but Rick was different. Nevertheless, it was Vyvyan who made me feel weak inside when I saw his face, it was Vyvyan who I wanted to be with forever and have his child, and it was Vyvyan who I had cheated on last night…oh hell. Rick stirred and awoke looking at me with his bluey eyes. They were paler than Vyv's, less vivid, but still pretty nice. It was almost like a dream laying there with him, like the last couple of months had never even happened. Although I knew they had, and my Vyvyan was upstairs in my bed. Rick smiled at me.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," I smiled back. Suddenly I heard footsteps on the stairs oh shit shit shit!! "Its Vyv! Quick get up!" But Rick didn't move in time and Vyv stumbled into the living room to find me and Rick under a sleeping bag together. He stood in stunned silence for a brief second and then erupted.

"What the BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!" He ran over grabbed Rick by the hair and pulled him out from under the sleeping bag. Seeing him topless he seemed to be boiling with rage and smacked him across the room and down onto the floor. I sat up, and got out and ran to Vyvyan.

"Vyv! Stop! Its not what it looks like! Please!" He shoved me aside, pushing me to the sofa and advanced on Rick again. "VYVYAN STOP!" I cried as loud as I could but there was nothing I could do as I watch Vyv punch Rick two or three times in the head before picking him up and throwing him out of the front door. Then he turned to face me.

"How dare you!" He stormed towards me as a recoiled onto the couch, "HOW DARE YOU! After ALL you have put me through with this baby and now you do THIS??? You DISGUST me!" He grabbed SPG's cage and headed towards the front door as I wept into the sleeping bag.

"Hang on Vyv!" SPG called out from his cage.

"Oh shut up you pathetic hamster" Vyv continued.

"Vyvyan for once in your life make the use of me being able to talk and listen!! She didn't sleep with Rick!" Vyv stopped outside my front door and looked at SPG.

"How the fuck d'you know." Vyv growled.

"I was in the room the whole time in my cage, she was upset and he went to make sure she was alright because you were snogging Alexa all night!" Vyv threw SPG onto the ground.

"Don't be bloody stupid I never touched the bitch!"

"You did Vyvyan and Jordan barricaded herself in the bathroom for an hour because of you! Me and Kesh had to sort her out!!" Vyv stood in silence for a moment until his mobile went off. He checked the text message and it was from Alexa.

"Hey Vyv, thanks for last night it was fantastic ;) when you wanna do it again? A xx" Vyv turned to SPG.

"Shit…" He said. "But they didn't do anything??"

"They had a kiss and a cuddle but I hardly think you are in any position to be shouting and beating the life out of Rick do you??" SPG pointed out. Vyv was still angry and shaking but realised that SPG was right as much as he HATED the fact that he was. "So…" SPG put his paws together thoughtfully, "What you gonna do now?" He gestured towards Rick who was lying in a crumpled heap in the driveway of my flat. Vyv sighed and picked Rick up and made him stand. Rick winced away from him but Vyv just stood there.

"…Sorry…" He managed gruffly. Rick brushed himself down, and folded his arms.

"Maybe if you treated her properly in the first place I would never have been there, you just think about that VYVYAN!" He flicked the Vs at Vyv and limped out the drive and towards his shared house. Vyv walked back to SPG and stood with his hands in his pockets, shivering.

"He had a point…" SPG started

"Alright alright I get it ok??!" Vyv snapped at SPG. SPG shrugged and retreated into his bed leaving Vyvyan to decide what to do next. He paused for a while, pacing up and down the drive smoking a cigarette and debating what to do. What a complete dick head! How could he fly off the handle like that! He had always had this temper as long as he could remember and it made him more angry because he lost it than why he lost it in the first place! Eventually he knocked on my door. I rushed to the door, thinking it might be Rick beaten up and needing some attention but it was a very very humble looking Vyvyan, kicking the ground, hands in pockets and slumped in a lazy stand. I stood peering around the door, nervously.

"Hi…" I said shakily.

"Hi…can I come back in please.." He said not looking up. I analysed him for a moment, and then let him in the door. He shuffled in and went and sat in the living room. I followed but didn't sit beside him. I already felt really ill from the morning sickness and the stress, I didn't want anymore. "I'm sorry I shoved you…you're pregnant and I shouldn't have and I'm sorry…" He said meekly. He still hadn't looked me in the eyes and I could see he was ashamed. This must be really hard to say for him, but I was still angry about the previous night so I was going to make him squirm a little bit longer.

"Vyv..you should apologise to Rick."

"I have done… I made sure he left alright. I lost it when I saw him with you…then I found out…" He trailed off.

"Oh you forgot about Alexa then did you?"

"Yes…I didn't realise until SPG told me. I didn't believe him at first but then she text me and I knew it was true." He sighed. "Look I'm not used to caring about people, or relationships, or any of that crap, this is all new to me…" I cut him off.

"That doesn't mean you have to snog one of your exes because you're drunk! We are meant to be having a baby!!"

"I know I know!" He stood up and grabbed my arms "I'm sorry I'm so sorry but I didn't know what I was doing!!" I wrenched myself free.

"Why do you have to be so false all the time…you're so image obsessed around them, and you're so violent all the time I don't understand and I hate it! I cant have a child in that environment I just can't!" Vyv stepped backwards.

"Everyone has left me in my life but I'm not gonna beg, I don't do begging." He folded his arms. "If you're gonna break up with me then get on with it."

"I'm not going to break up with you, luckily SPG talked me out of it because unlike your so called friends we can see the good in you underneath all this image bollocks and I want you to be a father to my baby." He scoffed.

"There is no good in me, I am as I am take it or leave it."

"Well I'm taking it, but if that ever happens again I won't. I want to be your one and only Vyvyan and if I can't be then I need to know now." Vyv sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm used to doing what I want but I do want to be with you and I do want the baby I just aint used to this!"

"Well get used to it Vyv because its here and its real. You decide if you can take it and come back when you have decided. I love you to death and I have told you what I want, but I cant go through this again its too hard…" I paused. "It destroyed me seeing you kissing her last night…I didn't know what to do." He moved towards me and put his arms round my waist, pulling me close. Agghh those eyes again, he knows how to make me give in! I melted in his arms.

"I swear I wont ever do that to you again…not ever…" He whispered into my ear then started to kiss my neck. I tried to fight it but I couldn't any more… I found his lips and took him in a fierce kiss. My phone beeped and broke us apart. Vyv smiled at me. "I'm gonna go get a drink, this vodka has made my mouth like sandpaper." He slunk into the kitchen. I checked my phone and my mouth fell open with shock.

"Jordan hi, listen last night was great you deserve so much more than Vyvyan and I miss you…last night hit home how much I felt for you and I was wondering…dyou think we can give it another go?? Love Rick xXx"


End file.
